Darling, It's only Hogwarts
by MurtaghArcturus
Summary: Rose's panic, days before her first year.


**Jeez! My third story in two days... now that I've started writing these out it seems I can't stop. More will be coming. Prepare yourselves! Oh and enjoy and all that junk**

* * *

Hermione was walking down her upstairs hallway after checking on Hugo in his room, when she heard a grumble that came distinctly from her daughter. She stopped and looked into Rose's room and then leaned against the doorway, watching her daughter pace and shake her head.

" _Ugh_ … bloody hell,"

"What was that?" said Hermione from the doorway.

Rose quickly turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry mum… I'm just freaking out a bit."

"Darling, it's only Hogwarts. And you also have plenty of time to get everything packed yet." Hermione stepped into the room looking around. "It looks like somethings blown up in here," she said gesturing to the strewn clothes and neat piles of books on the floor. "Why are you worrying?"

Roses eyebrows pulled together and her mouth set into a stubborn line. "Just… I dunno. I have no idea how I'm going to remember everything… and I need all my _books_. What if I forget my copy of _Hogwarts a History_? I might need it!" she chewed her lip in frustration.

Hermione smiled. This was nearly identical to how she had thrown herself into hysterics and fits, days before the start of her first year. She walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You know, I had the exact same worries as you do. I nearly had a panic attack the night before the start of my first year. I ran around the house in a fit looking for my copy of _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ for nearly twenty minutes before I found it under my bed."

Rose looked up and smiled at her mother, "Really? And it was under there the whole time?"

"Yes," Hermione laughed, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "I'm going to go start on dinner. Come down when you're ready, alright?" She gave her another squeeze and then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She pressed her ear to the door, listening, but not having to listen hard. It had been nearly forty minutes since dinner and Rose still hadn't come downstairs. Inside the room, she could hear her grumbling to herself, the occasional thump as something hit the floor.

 _You and your father may as well be the same person,_ thought Hermione with an eye roll and a smirk. She quietly made her way downstairs and into the living room where her husband sat reading a Chudley Canons magazine.

"I think your daughters having a meltdown in her room." She said as she sat across from him on the sofa and sipped her tea.

Ron looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Why?"

"She's hurled herself into a frenzy about going to Hogwarts in a few days," she replied, laughing softly.

Ron's eyebrows rose, "You want me to go talk to her?"

Hermione smiled, "You two understand each other. You're too similar not to."

Ron shook his head, smiling to himself. He got up and stretched, slowly making his way to the stairs, mumbling under his breath the whole way.

Hermione's smile widened as she settled herself further into the sofa, sipping her tea.

* * *

The door to Rose's room slowly opened and Ron poked his head in. "Merlin's beard! Looks like a banshee's been through your room," he stepped in and put his hands on his hips, a mock serious expression on his face.

Rose looked up from her place on the floor where she sat cross-legged, surrounded by piles of books that left only her shoulders-up visible. She laughed at her father. "Sorry dad… I know. It'll be cleaned up, don't worry. I'm just trying to decide what to take."

"You know you're going to drive yourself barmy right? You've got more than a week left, Rosie Posie," he grinned as he sat down, crossing his legs, next to the pile closest to her.

She looked over the books at him, her forehead creasing, and sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just excited and nervous and…" she finished off with another sigh, exasperated.

 _And Hermione says that our daughter resembles_ me _the most,_ he chuckled as he shook his head at her. "C'mere," he said standing up and putting his hand out to her. "Let's go have something to eat, yeah? You must be starving." Rose's stomach gave a convenient rumble and they laughed as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You can worry about this tomorrow," he said putting his arm around her as they walked out the door.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are awesome so you should totally leave them**


End file.
